Lucifer
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Irene is taken to the mansion Paradiso with the Devil where she discovers her desires as well as control them. (Sequel to DF: Nicola)
1. Chapter 1

Irene Gallier felt her stomach turn to a thousand knots when she heard the plane was ready to land in Los Anglos, California. She had no idea where yet but, there was a feeling of dread of where she might be going. The man sitting next to her was going to lead her to this place of dread. This man looked awfully like her brother, Paul but this man wasn't her brother, he was the Devil. "Don't be scared, dear. You'll be fine," he said, his hand over her hand. Her body went hot and cold all over from the simple gesture, ever since she first slept with him that one time she hadn't felt the same.

"Will this really help me…Lu?" she asked, feeling uncertain. Irene's life had been filled with too many uncertainties from her appearance to her new discovery as a shifter. Lucifer took her hand and kissed it, her skin went into goosebumps at the sensation. "I'm pretty sure, Irene. I wouldn't have asked you if it wouldn't," he said, his voice sounded warm and smooth like melting chocolate. Irene took her hand back, blushing from ear to ear. She didn't know weather to feel fear or lust as the plane descended further to the ground.

* * *

><p>"So where's it at?" asked Irene, feeling a little confused on were this mansion would be. In her mind she thought it would actually be in LA or in Hollywood but as of now they were driving down a highway in the desert. "Be patient, darling. We're getting there," said Lucifer, calmly. Through the rest of the drive Irene remained quite with certain memories going through her mind: Paul, Female, the Caesars, Raphael….the thought of what he did was enough to make her sick. <em>Oh better the Devil then with that monster any day. <em>Just as she thought about that they finally came to a stop in Death Valley. Once Irene got out of the car it felt like her skin was about to melt off. While sweat formed on her flesh just by standing outside, Lucifer showed no trace of perspiration. _Well, what a lucky Devil_, thought Irene.

"So where's it at?" asked Irene, she felt like she was going to faint by simply standing in this hot desert. Lucifer remained silent, he put two hands over her eyes for a few seconds then lifted them away from her vision. A few seconds ago she saw nothing but desert, now she was staring at a beautifully crafted gold and ivory mansion. Irene may have looked at it forever if Lucifer hadn't helped her back into the icy cool car.

"So what do you think?" he asked, driving the car around the back of the mansion.

"It's really pretty, why is it in the desert?"

"For privacy sake and I'm not meaning me either."

"What else lives here?"

"You'll see eventually," he said, once he parked his car in the garage Irene was just about to get out before he stopped her.

"Before we proceed I want you to be informed," said Lucifer, Irene was beginning to feel the knots in her stomach again. Already she was imagining the scenarios of intense sadomasochism gave her more fear then arousal. _Oh God, I'm going to get punished for killing people, _thought Irene with her heart pounding in her chest. "I can hear your heart beating really fast, are you afraid of something?" he asked, putting a gentle hand on hers. _Wonderfully soft hands. _

"I'm not into rough sex, even though I might have…..killed some men."

"Oh, I see, you think I'm going to be like Christian Grey, right?"

"Well…" Irene began, "You are called the Devil so I can't help but imagine us in s dungeon full of fire and brim stone." For a moment it was silent, Irene was about to apologize for offending him until he began laughing.

"Oh Irene, I will admit I do act upon rough sex when it's asked for, otherwise my interest is in other things."

"Like what?"

"You'll eventually see but, I just wanted to let you know that love is used differently here then what it's viewed in mortal society. I am going to give you a little advice, it is alright to love someone but don't get too attached to anyone here. This place is meant to know your desires and act upon them with no judgment. The day you want a monogamous relationship is the day you leave Paradiso. Do we understand each other?" Irene nodded, she still felt the knots in her stomach but they were less intense as before. Once she closed the door behind her Lucifer forced a kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds but, it left Irene wanting more. Ever since that one moment together she's always been wanting more.

"That's just a sample of what's to come," he said, his thump grazing her lips. For a moment she was tempted to kiss him again but controlled herself. She didn't want to look desperate. Lucifer took her hand and led her inside Paradiso where her life was going to change entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing for Irene to catch once they entered was the smell. On the surface it smelt like apple-cinnamon and jasmine with a hint of freshly cleaned clothes. If Irene was just a normal woman she would have thought the smell was nice, even pleasant. However this smell was trying to hide something more animalistic and her beast was responding to it in an eager fashion. Before she 'discovered herself' she wouldn't have noticed that musky and metallic smell that usually comes with sex and blood but now she can't help but notice and respond to it. She needed sex right now!

With forcefulness that always seems to amaze her every time the beast gets eager pinned Lucifer to the wall with her mouth on his lips and her hand on his crotch, he felt hard against her palm. That sudden burst of lust only lasted a second when Lu pulled her away with a fierce grip that left her surprised. Normally men like it when a woman is as eager as Irene but, not Lu, he was something else. "Control yourself, Irene. We're not even there yet," he said in an oddly calm manner.

"What's going to happen once we're…'there'?" asked Irene, the beast was at bay but, it was still hungry. Lu loosened his grip on both her arms and put one arm around her waist. It wasn't as fierce yet it was firm, "You'll see," he said, Irene was about to protest against his need of suspense when a strange girl came out of no where screaming joyously, "Luci! Oh Luci you're home, you're home! Finally you're home! I've missed you, miss you, miss you soooooooo muuuuch!"

"I was only gone for two hours," said Lu, as the strange girl gave him frantic kisses and licks all over his face like a dog. While this weird scenario was happening Irene was behind the fake tree, her inner beast in fight or flight mode. However that fake tree plant did little to protect her once the strange blonde and bright eyed girl spotted her. The welcome gift Irene got from her was a low growl like a dog would make before they would attack.

"Now, Now, Joy," he said, pulling her pink dog-collar gently as if she was an actual dog. "Remember what I said about newcomers."

"She's a cat!" Joy blurted out, pointing at Irene as if she was the most evil thing in the universe.

"Yes, she's a panther and her name is Irene. Say Hello to her."

"No!" she pouted, folding her arms. Joy's pouting made her suddenly think of a young girl with pig tails and a pink dress and couldn't help but giggle at the thought which was very brief once Joy was face to face with her. Irene was frozen with fear as the woman growled with lips curled back to show some sharp teeth. Thankfully the day was saved when Lu pulled on her collar, this time with force. He pinned her body against the wall with his hand on her throat, her eyes bright with fear. "Do you want me to put you in the cage again?" he asked, calm yet stern. Joy shook her head frantically, making whining sounds in the process.

"Good…now tell the others I'm with a newcomer and make her feel welcome once she's ready to meet them." Joy nodded her head, briefly looked at Irene and left to spread the news. Once Joy was gone, Irene's adrenaline began to slow down and asked, "What are the other's like?" Irene was beginning to feel that gut wrenching dread in her stomach as she thought about Joy and her reaction to her presence when Lucifer gave her a kiss. Her fears quickly replaced with lust, she was about to protest when he broke away when Lu took her hand and lead her upstairs to a heavenly white bedroom with a bed large enough for a dozen people.

In speed she never thought possible her clothes were gone in seconds as well as his own. She was about to look at his manhood when Lu pinned her to the bed. As they were getting passionate Irene was expecting penetration to happen and very soon. Penetration didn't happen and was actually glad he didn't. Irene was never explored like Lu was doing with kisses and sensual licks traveling down her body. She closed her eyes as she felt those soft lips and slick tongue travel from her neck to her breasts (she defiantly loved the attention he gave to each despite the fact they were small) to her stomach then ultimately….

"Oh my," she gasped at the sensation of his tongue flicking against her clitoris. This was the first time Irene had oral performed on her and not the other way around. She felt this sensation grow hotter, feeling very similar to having intercourse but, oh this felt so much sweeter and with very powerful orgasms until she couldn't take another yet her beast was still hungry for more.

"You want some more?" he asked, lying by her side with her shine on his lips. Hungrily she kissed those lips, she defiantly wanted more. Yet again she was expecting for intercourse to happen when Lu took her hand and guided her to his member, he was so hard she could actually feel his pulse. "Do you want to taste me like I tasted you?" he asked, this caused Irene to blush a little, when it comes to a blowjob she always thought it was a requirement, not an option.

"Can I see you?" she asked, feeling more curious to see what he looked like then to actually do the act. He smiled and stood on his knees to get a better look. This wasn't the first time she'd seen a penis but never had she'd seen was one as beautiful as his. "Oh Lu, you're like a work of art."

"Well, thank you," he said, smiling pridfully, _I'm defiantly going to brag about this to Paul, oh the look on his face would b-_ His train of thought stopped when he felt her lips kiss his member. She first started by licking him until his cock was shiny with saliva then she started to work him with her mouth on his crown while her hand worked the shaft. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling just as Irene enjoyed it herself. The act of penetrating is fun but the joys of oral was just as exciting. Once he finally came he collapsed on his back feeling good all over and better when Irene joined beside him feeling just as satisfied. This was the first time Lucifer welcomed a feline shifter in Paradiso, this was going to be an interesting experience.


End file.
